


A Good Morning

by ADuckInAHat



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Dahyun is a biter apparently, F/F, Fluff, Morning Sex, Smut, mention of a strap-on, saida gave me all the feelings this week, squint for jeongmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: "Sana is in a good mood today. I guess she feels good.""Do you know why? Because I saw you this morning."After watching that vlive and Twice TV5 in Switzerland, this was born. With a bonus at the end"Kiss me if you want to thank me."





	A Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.
> 
> I was watching through the vlive backlogs because I'm new and I'm attempting to catch up on the huge amount of things they've released over nearly four years. My brain took it to a dirty place like always. What can you do.
> 
> Enjoy! Beta'd by ficklefic

Dahyun poked her head out of her room and looked down the hallway to make sure it was clear. She pocketed her own room key and reached for Sana's in her back pocket so she could get inside. Sana had snuck her a spare the night they arrived so she could come in whenever she wanted. They didn't have a lot of free time since they were filming majority of the time they were spending in Switzerland, but she was making time now because she missed her girlfriend.

She stopped suddenly when she spotted Mina leaving the room she shared with Sana to make her way in the opposite direction. She couldn't help the small smile that formed on her face, knowing Mina was on her way to be with Jeongyeon. Once Dahyun made it to the door, she slid the card into the lock and slipped inside, making sure to lock it behind her. She didn't want any interruptions.

Dahyun slid her shoes off and turned the corner, tiptoeing towards the bed and watching the small lump under the sheets for any movement. When she spotted Sana's sleeping face, she sat down gently so she didn't jostle the bed too much and wake her. She leaned in and pressed a few soft kisses to her cheek.

"Sana..." Dahyun whispered, running her fingers through her hair. "Wake up."  


Sana let out a soft whine, pulling the covers higher up towards her chin. "Mmm mmmm..." She shook her head, her eyes still closed.

Dahyun chuckled softly and kept pressing kisses on her cheek. "I guess that means you won't get any kisses this morning, baby." She muttered even though she was already kissing her.

She watched as the gears in Sana's sleepy brain turned to comprehend what the person next to her was saying. When it finally clicked that Dahyun was there kissing her and trying to wake her up, her arms seemed to come from nowhere to wrap around Dahyun and pull her close.

"Dahyunie!" She said in both a sleepy and excited tone.

"There she is." Dahyun teased and slipped in the bed to get more comfortable. "Good morning." She cupped Sana's cheeks and kissed her properly.

Sana hummed softly and kissed her back, her hands running up Dahyun’s top to feel the skin of her back. "What time is it?" She asked after pulling back, nuzzling into her neck.

"It's a little after seven. I wanted some time with you before things get too hectic." Dahyun scratched Sana's scalp making her groan and nip at her neck. "It's been too long." In reality it's barely been two days but that's entirely too long in Dahyun's eyes.

"Don't make me fall asleep," she complained, lifting her head to look up at Dahyun. "I've missed you a lot." Sure, they saw each other every day, but it's not the same as when it’s just the two of them.

"Me too, baby." Dahyun settled for playing with Sana's hair instead, knowing that wasn't as sleep-inducing as her gentle scratches. "I saw Mina leaving right before I got here."

Sana hummed in acknowledgement, nodding. "She has the same idea as us."

"Maybe so. Mine might be a little dirtier than hers, though."

Sana locked eyes with Dahyun, a playful smirk forming on her face. "Are you seducing me?"

Dahyun spotted the glint in her eyes and nodded. "Is it working?"

She barely had time to get the words out before Sana rolled on top of her. "It always does."

Sana leaned in and connected their lips in a deep kiss, her tongue slipping past Dahyun's lips. She kissed her back and gripped Sana's shirt to pull it over her head. Sana whined at the momentary loss of her lips. Dahyun sat up, pulling her own top off before pulling Sana back into the kiss, her palms sliding up Sana's sides to her chest.

Sana's breath caught as Dahyun's palms slid over her nipples. She rested her hands on Dahyun's shoulders and watched as she leaned in, her lips wrapping around her nipple.

"Fuck, Dahyun..." She gripped Dahyun's shoulders and pushed her chest out towards her mouth. A groan ripped from her throat at the feeling of teeth scraping against the hardened nub only to be soothed just seconds later by her tongue. Her hips moved, slowly undulating against Dahyun's stomach to get some pressure on her core.

Dahyun paid close attention to Sana's chest knowing it was sensitive for her. More so since it hadn't been touched in days. She ran her hands along Sana's thighs while her hips moved, humming when she felt a little wetness on her stomach since she had soaked through her panties. "I feel that, baby." She looked up at Sana finding her eyes darkened, pupils blown.

Sana gripped the back of Dahyun's neck and pulled her in for a rough kiss, her teeth sinking into her lower lip. Dahyun moaned into the kiss, pulling Sana into her body so she could flip them over. She reached down to pull Sana's panties off, tossing them somewhere off to the side.

"I need you, Dahyunie." Sana mumbled against her lips. "Please..."

Dahyun placed one last kiss on Sana’s lips before trailing them down her cheek and neck, sucking lightly on the juncture where her neck and shoulder met, being careful not to leave a mark. She moved lower still, making sure to shower Sana's chest with kisses. Feeling a little bold, she left a dark hickey right between her breasts, getting a deep moan from the woman beneath her.

She left little nips along Sana's stomach and hips, feeling her squirm impatiently the lower she got. Dahyun settled between Sana's legs, her arms looping around her thighs. She didn't leave an inch of skin untouched on her inner thighs, nipping a little too harshly when she heard the impatience in Sana's moans.

Dahyun pressed the flat of her tongue against Sana's pussy and slowly dragged it upward, humming at the taste. Sana reached down and tangled her fingers in her hair, pulling her closer. Dahyun looked up and locked eyes with Sana as she sucked lightly on her clit. Her hips bucked up into Dahyun's mouth, biting her lower lip to try and keep quiet.

She gripped Dahyun's hair a little tighter and rode her mouth, her hips moving in small circles. "Fuck, yes..." She sucked on her bottom lip. "Your mouth feels so good, baby."

Dahyun winked up towards Sana and held her hips still before flicking her tongue against her clit, a loud moan filling her ears. Sana's thighs clamped around Dahyun's head, her hips fighting against her hold. "Dahyun!"

She loved to hear Sana scream her name but her hearing was muffled. Dahyun moved her hands to Sana's thighs and gently pried them away from her head, holding them open as her tongue still worked against her clit. Since her hands weren't holding Sana still anymore, her hips moved and jolted.

Dahyun moved her tongue lower, slipping it inside her. Sana propped herself up on one elbow to watch Dahyun, her fingers still tangled in her hair. As Dahyun pushed her tongue deeper, her nose brushed against Sana's clit making her walls clamp down on her tongue. She hummed at the feeling then pulled away, replacing her tongue with two fingers.

Sana fell back against the bed, her hand clapping over her mouth to muffle her moans. Dahyun sucked harshly on Sana's clit, the tip of her tongue rapidly flicking against it. She heard Sana's moans and whimpers getting louder and more frequent which signaled to her how close she was. She moved up and pulled Sana's hand away from her mouth, kissing her deeply. "Come for me, baby. I wanna feel you come around my fingers."

Sana whimpered at the words that left Dahyun's mouth, loving when she talked that way. This side of Dahyun was only for her. She pulled Dahyun back into the kiss, moaning into her mouth when she finally fell over the edge, her pussy squeezing tightly around her fingers.

"That's it, baby." Dahyun kept her fingers moving, her thumb rubbing against her clit to keep her coming. "I think I can get another one out of you."

Sana whined, her back arching and her hips pulling back slightly with how sensitive she was. "Dahyunie..."

"I know you can do it for me, baby." She sucked gently on Sana's lower lip. "Are you gonna be a good girl for me?"

Sana nodded rapidly, already feeling close. "I'll be a good girl," she said through pants, trying and failing to catch her breath.

Dahyun grinned and curled her fingers, knowing exactly where Sana's most sensitive spots were. As soon as her fingers pressed against it, Sana's head tossed back in a loud moan that Dahyun quickly muffled with a kiss. She felt Sana shaking and bucking, her fingers getting even more soaked than before.

"That's my good girl." She mumbled, slowing her pace before she pulled out completely. Before she had the chance to do it herself, Sana pulled on Dahyun's wrist and moved it to her mouth to suck her fingers clean. She locked their eyes and ran her tongue over the pads of both fingers slowly and deliberately, knowing what it did for her.

Dahyun watched Sana's mouth work her fingers. "Fuck..." She was so distracted by the sensation of Sana's mouth that she was taken by surprise when two fingers slipped inside her easily just as her tongue swirled around the tips of her fingers.

"So wet, Dahyunie." Came Sana's teasing tone after removing her fingers from her mouth. She hadn't had a chance to remove Dahyun's panties yet, so her movement was restricted. Sana rolled them so she was on top, her free hand tugging Dahyun's panties down and off of her legs.

She could already feel Dahyun's walls flutter around her. "Already, baby?" Dahyun flushed in embarrassment, nodding slightly. Sana grinned wickedly, pressing her thumb against her clit. A deep moan bubbled up from Dahyun's chest at the feeling.

"Oh God, Sana..." She pulled Sana down by the back of her neck and kissed her hard. "Make me come, baby. Please." Sana's grin got wider at that, her thumb picking up speed. A noise somewhere between a whine and a groan left Dahyun's lips as she came, her thighs trapping Sana's hand. "Fuck!"

Sana's motions were restricted again. "Uh uh, baby." She used her other hand to push Dahyun's thighs open. "Not yet." Her fingers picked up speed again, wanting to drag another orgasm out of her. Dahyun grasped at Sana's back, pulling her down and biting her shoulder to try and keep quiet. Sana hissed at the slight pain.

It didn't take long for Dahyun to come again, her nails dragging down Sana's back, leaving angry red marks in their wake. Sana pulled her hand away and moved down, her tongue running through Dahyun's folds. "Sana... Too much..." Dahyun panted.

Sana reached up and laced their fingers, her thumbs rubbing soothingly against the side of her hands as she cleaned her up. Knowing Dahyun would start feeling uncomfortable soon, she pulled away. "I had to taste you." Sana admitted, kissing her cheeks and forehead. "Not sorry." She giggled.

Dahyun hummed softly, her eyes closed while she tried to catch her breath. "Today is going to suck."

"Why?" Sana pressed another few kisses on her face.

"We just had sex and now we have to walk around all day."

Sana shrugged. "I'm sure we'll be okay." She thought for a second. "Maybe. At least we'll be in a good mood."

Dahyun couldn't help but laugh at that. "That's true." She grabbed her phone and checked the time. "We need to shower and get dressed to meet everyone for breakfast." She sat up, running her fingers through her hair to fix it even a little bit.

"Oooh, shower sex!"

Dahyun eyed Sana and shook her head. "No. We don't have time." She slapped Sana's hand away that crawled up her thigh. "I mean it."

Sana grumbled in defeat and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine." She puffed her cheeks out.

Dahyun couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. "You're insatiable, but I love you." She cupped Sana's puffed cheeks and kissed her.

Sana rubbed Dahyun's arms as she kissed back. "I love you, too. Now let's shower." She hopped off of the bed to head towards the bathroom, Dahyun trailing close behind her.

Dahyun had to keep smacking Sana's hands away from her body while they showered, but stole a few kisses as an apology. Once they were done and dried off, they went back into the bedroom to get dressed.

"Can I borrow some—" She was cut off by Sana tossing her a pair of underwear. "Read my mind."

Sana smiled at that. "Always. I didn't expect you to remember to bring extra. You were so eager." She teased, watching Dahyun get dressed.

"I will neither confirm nor deny any of that." Dahyun pulled her top on and made her way over to Sana. "You were too." She shot back.

Sana looped her arms around Dahyun's neck. "When it comes to you, yes." She ran her nails along the nape of her neck.

Dahyun smiled and ran her hands up and down Sana's back. "You're cute."

"You're cuter." Sana pecked her lips and pulled back to finish dressing herself.

Dahyun hummed and tilted her head, her eyes trailing along Sana's body as she bent to pull her jeans on. Sana could feel eyes on her ass, so she gave it a shake. "Like what you see?" She shot over her shoulder. Dahyun nodded and reached out to give her a sharp smack on the ass making Sana grin.

"You're in for it when we get home. I hope you know that."

Dahyun stepped closer and pulled Sana against her body, both hands reaching down to grip her ass tightly. "I think you are too."

Sana pressed even closer and smirked. "I can't wait."

  
  


* * *

Dahyun was happy to be off that God forsaken mountain. She clung to Sana the entire time, not caring in the moment how embarrassing it looked. When she was finally back on solid ground, the embarrassment kicked in and she admitted it to the camera in her hand. Sana slipped in next to her and Dahyun thanked her for helping her through it.

"Kiss me if you want to thank me." Sana teased and left the frame, Dahyun trailing behind her with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Later that night, they snuck away from dinner to get just a few moments together before everyone was done and wanted to pass out in their rooms. They found a quiet area away from the cameras and any distractions. Dahyun pressed herself against Sana and rested her head on her chest.

"I'm so tired..."

Sana nodded, running her fingers through Dahyun's hair. "You expended a lot of energy being a scaredy cat."

Dahyun looked up at Sana. "I was not. I was shaking because it was cold."

Sana raised her brow and nodded. "Sure, baby." She pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I guess you don't get your kiss then." Dahyun pulled away, acting like she was about to walk off.

Sana gripped her wrist and pulled her back. "No, come back." She wrapped her arms around Dahyun's neck. "I want my kiss."

Dahyun hummed in thought and pecked her cheek. "There." She held back a smile at Sana's whine.

"A real one." She pointed to her lips and puckered them.

Dahyun's eyes darted down to her lips then back to her eyes. "What's in it for me?"

Sana looked offended at that. "You get to kiss me."

Dahyun looked deep in thought as if she was considering not kissing her. Sana started to pout the longer she had to wait. She couldn't ignore that pout, so she leaned up to connect their lips. Sana kissed her back, her arms tightening around her neck to pull her close. Dahyun's hands rested on her sides after she pulled back.

"Thank you for helping me."

Sana smiled at that and gave her one more kiss. "Of course."

"You'll get a better thank you when we're home. I still haven't forgotten yesterday."

Sana's smile turned into a grin. "Oh? What is it?"

Dahyun glanced around to make sure no one was nearby before reaching to grip Sana's ass. "What's the fun in telling you now? You'll just get upset at me for ruining another pair of panties." She whispered into her ear, smirking when she felt her shiver.

"That's not fair..."

"What? That I plan to fuck you all night until you can't take anymore?"

Sana inhaled sharply at that. "Dahyunie..."

"Hmmm?" Dahyun looked into Sana's eyes. "What's wrong, baby? Thinking about me bending you over the bed and making you take my cock?"

The image of Dahyun pushing her down and fucking her with a strap-on filled her mind, making her body press impossibly closer against Dahyun's. She let out a soft moan. "Mmhmm. I want it so bad."

Dahyun pulled away from Sana after giving her a deep, promising kiss. "Good."

Sana licked her lips after the kiss, not wanting it to end. "I'm mad at you." She said without any real anger in her tone.

"Why?"

"You ruined my panties."

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'll do another thing for the Decisions verse after this one. I'm still debating. I hope you guys enjoyed this one!


End file.
